You So Hot Baby Kim Myungsoo X Lalisa Manoban NC 21
by Blackfedo48
Summary: MAIN CAST : KIM MYUNGSOO & LALISA MANOBAN WARNING : 18


Author POV

Seorang gadis menjadi pusat perhatian dipesta wine sebuah kantor untuk merayakan keberhasilan dalam suatu proyek. Beberapa teman gadis itu menyorakinya, memaksanya menjejalkan segelas penuh wine kepadanya. Dengan hati kecut gadis itu meneguk sedikit demi sedikit isi gelas berkilau itu. Dan seperti yang dia duga, dia sangat menyedihkan dalam hal alcohol. Dapat dia rasakan kepalanya mulai berat dan matanya berkunang kunang.

Teman temannya bersorak senang, kemudian menjalutkan lagi pesta meriah itu. Beberapa dari mereka melihat dengan tenang dipojok hall kantor yang disulap menjadi diskotik mini itu. Tak terkecuali pria tampan yang saat ini sedang memandang gadis itu dengan mata tajamnya. Berkali kali pria itu berdecak jengkel saat dengan bodohnya gadis itu menuruti sorakan teman temannya.

Diteguknya sekali lagi gelas yang berisi wine tersebut hingga kosong, matanya menangkap gadis itu berjalan dengan lemas, memunguti tas dan coatnya kemudian berjalan menjauh dari kerumunan pesta yang semakin menggila. Pria itu, dengan langkah seribu mengikuti gadis itu pergi.

Shin Hye berjalan sempoyongan menuju mobilnya, sebelum kemudian seorang pria dengan wajah penuh amarah menariknya kasar, merebut kunci mobilnya dan mendorongnya duduk dikursi penumpang. Setengah berlari pria jangkung itu menempatkan dirinya dibalik kemudi, lalu melenggang dengan kecepatan penuh, meninggalkan gedung besar yang sepi.

Mereka tiba disebuah rumah megah dengan tiang tiang besar berwarna putih menyangga atapnya, terlihat bagaikan istana. Lelaki itu kemudian memarkirkan mobil Shin Hye tepat didepan pintu utama. Dengan tergesa melepas seatbeltnya dan berlari membopong Shin Hye kembali, menuju kedalam rumah itu.

Dengan sedikit kasar pria itu kemudian membaringkan Shin Hye diatas ranjang besar dengan selimut selembut sutra berwarna abu abu.

"kau benar benar merepotkan…" dengus pria itu, kemudian mengganti baju tebalnya dengan kaos dan celana tidur.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan pria ini, membawa serta seorang gadis kedalam rumahnya yang sepi. Dia hanya tidak bisa mengatur hati dan otaknya saat melihat gadis ini mabuk mabukkan, dan dia tidak mungkin membiarkan gadis itu menyetir. Pria ini pikir ,gadis itu memang sedikit banyak telah menguasai dirinya. Dia dengar dari beberapa temannya, gadis ini baru saja mengalami fase kehidupan yang berat, ayahnya pergi ke kota asalnya tinggal dan menikah lagi, meninggalkan gadis ringkih ini sendiri karena ibunya telah meninggal.

Dan dia cukup terkejut melihat perubahan yang kentara dari gadis ini. Karena dari apa yang diamatinya, gadis ini benar benar terlihat kokoh. Sudah biasa dia lihat gadis ini dengan segelas kopi dan timbunan berkas berkasnya berjalan dengan anggun dan dagu terangkat. Terlihat tidak tergoyah.

Tapi sekarang, yang dia lihat hanyalah seorang gadis yang meringkuk dengan dahi mengernyit dan bibir manis yang sedari tadi menggumamkan kata kata aneh.

Pria itu kemudian mendekatkan dirinya, mengamati lekat lekat setiap inci Shin Hye dari dekat. Kemudian tersenyum lembut. Dilepaskannya dengan perlahan coat berwarna hitam milik Hye Seul, kemudian satu persatu sepatunya.

Hye Seul membuka matanya yang merah dan sayu, membuat pria itu terkejut. "Hyuk…" gumam Hye Seul.

EunHyuk –nama pria itu– merasa jantungnya seakan berhenti. Apa gadis itu baru saja memanggil namanya begitu saja? Apa gadis itu baru saja memanggilnya, 'Hyuk?'

"y-ya?" balas Eunhyuk tergagap, jujur saja selama bekerja padanya dia tidak pernah memanggilnya secasual ini meski diluar lingkup kantor.

Dengan pelan Hwayoung bangkit dari tidurnya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang berputar, kemudian bersandar di headboard ranjang. Kyuhyun masih disana, melihat setiap pergerakan Hwayoung yang entah mengapa membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya bergetar.

Gadis ini terlihat sejuta kali lebih mengundang malam ini.

Oh– tidak.

Sepertinya dia meminum terlalu banyak wine tadi.

Kyuhyun dapat melihat wajah sayu Hwayoung dan rambutnya yang berantakan, juga tatapan nanarnya kepadanya.

_Astaga–_, dengus Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"hyun…" panggil Hwayoung sekali lagi, kini sembari mengulurkan tangannya membimbing Kyuhyun untuk mendekat.

Kyuhyun dengan kaku menempatkan dirinya duduk disebelah Hwayoung, dan seketika jantungnya berpacu saat aroma manis melingkupi penciumannya, membuatnya terbakar. Mereka sama sama terdiam, sebelum kemudian dengan gerakan sangat perlahan Hwayoung merangkak naik keatas pangkuan Kyuhyun, menempelkan roknya yang sepenuhnya tersingkap diatas celana tidur tipis milik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menahan nafasnya, masih belum bisa menerima sikap Hwayoung yang 360 derajat berbeda saat berhadapan dengannya biasanya, "wae? Bukankah ini yang kau mau setelah kau membawaku kerumahmu, hm?" ujar Hwayoung terdengar manja, dan Kyuhyun yakin seratus persen gadis ini mabuk sampai ketulang. Dia bersumpah suara Hwayoung seakan memanggilnya untuk segera menidurinya.

Dan seakan mendapatkan umpan, Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti menatap mangsanya yang menyerahkan dirinya penuh sukarela kepadanya. Setidaknya Kyuhyun tidak perlu memikirkan cara lagi untuk bagaimana mengajak yeoja ini menjalin hubungan dengannya atau menculik dan memperkosanya. Dia hanya perlu mengikuti naluri lelakinya dan hatinya.

"kau berpikir begitu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyunggingkan senyum menggodanya yang dibalas anggukan dari Hwayoung, "kalau begitu akan kulakukan seperti yang kau pikirkan, kau mau membantuku?" Hwayoung mengangguk lagi. Dan kemudian dengan ganas Kyuhyun segera menyambar bibir kecil milik Hwayoung. Memanggutnya dalam, melumat dan menghisapnya kuat. Ditariknya lebih dekat tubuh Hwayoung, hingga sesuatu dibawah sana tertekan, "ngh…" desah keduanya.

Kyuhyun seakan lupa daratan, mimpi erotisnya menjadi nyata. Dan bibir Hwayoung seratus kali lebih manis dari bayangannya. Hwayoung mengerutkan dahinya dan menutup matanya kuat, menikmati permainan bibir Kyuhyun hingga dia rasa bibirnya kebas.

Hwayoung menarik kepalanya menjauh, memaksa tautan bibir keduanya terlepas, lalu mengambil nafas dengan terengah. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat bibir Hwayoung yang bertambah merah dan tebal karenanya.

"keluarkan lidahmu" perintah Kyuhyun pendek, kemudian dengan sisa sisa nafasnya Hwayoung mengikuti titah Kyuhyun, menjulurkan lidahnya keluar.

Kyuhyun menarik tengkuk Hwayoung lalu dengan cepat menarik lidah Hwayoung, menghisapnya, melumatnya. Hwayoung serasa tumbang, tubuhnya bergetar kenikmatan dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun dilidahnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun masih menikmati daging tak bertulang yang lembut milik Hwayoung. Ludah mereka saling tertukar dan Kyuhyun rasa penisnya semakin mengeras.

Dengan kasar Kyuhyun sekali lagi menarik pinggul Hwayoung, "gerakkan pinggulmu sayang" memaksanya untuk bergerak maju mundur, menekan nekan penisnya yang membesar.

Hwayoung, yang masih terbang keawang karena hisapan Kyuhyun dilidahnya semakin merasa kenikmatan saat penis Kyuhyun yang keras menekan dengan kuat vaginanya yang hanya tertutup celana dalam.

"ngh… ngh…" Hwayoung mendesah semakin keras, dikalungkannya lengannya keleher Kyuhyun, berusaha memperdalam hisapan Kyuhyun dilidahnya. Dan Kyuhyun semakin terbakar gairah saat Hwayoung berkali kali menekan penisnya kuat, membuat sekujur tubuhnya bergetar.

Hwayoung berteriak kecil saat Kyuhyun ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya, membuat hisapan lidahnya terlepas. Hwayoung menyandarkan kepalanya kebahu Kyuhyun, sedangkan Kyuhyun masih menggerakan pinggulnya brutal, menggesek vagina Hwayoung dengan penisnya yang sekeras baja sambil menciumi leher Hwayoung yang terbuka.

"hwa– hwayoung-ahh… uhh" desah Kyuhyun menikmati perlakuannya sendiri.

Hwayoung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dileher Kyuhyun saat namja itu menghisap dipersimpangan lehernya. Dan pada hisapan kedua, sesuatu dibawah sana meledakkan cairannya. Hwayoung terengah merasakan pelepasannya sedangkan Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya, menunggu gadisnya untuk menikmati orgasmenya.

"aku menginginkanmu" bisik Kyuhyun bergairah.

"lakukan"

Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti, lalu menarik celana dalam Hwayoung yang basah, "ku kira kau harus melepasnya, ini basah"

Hwayoung tertawa kecil, kemudian bangkit dari pangkuan Kyuhyun dan satu persatu melepas kain yang melekat ditubuh indahnya dengan pelan, menggoda Cho Kyuhyun semakin jauh. Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat Hwayoungnya yang mabuk ternyata sangat mengundang, "kau menggodaku sayang?"

Hwayoung menggedikkan bahunya, "apa aku terlihat seperti itu?"

Kyuhyun tidak tahan lagi, gadis ini seakan merasukinya. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun mendorong pundak Hwayoung hingga terbaring diranjang dengan Kyuhyun diatasnya. Astaga, gadis ini terlalu seksi untuk sekedar ditiduri semalam kan? Dia besumpah akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat gadis ini berada dalam dekapannya setiap malam. Apapun.

"akan aku tunjukkan apa akibatnya"

Kyuhyun kemudian melepas kaos, celana pendek dan celana dalamnya, membuangnya serampangan. Lalu dengan gerakan lembut membelai payudara Hwayoung yang lembut dengan puting mengeras. Beberapa kali memberi cubitan lembut pada ujungnya, membuat Hwayoung tidak berhenti mendesah gelisah, "agh… hyun~"

Dijilatnya dengan sangat perlahan puting kenyal itu sebelum memasukkan seluruhnya kedalam rongga hangat mulut Kyuhyun. Hwayoung berteriak nikmat merasakan payudaranya dipuaskan oleh Kyuhyun didalam mulutnya, menjilat dan mengemutnya sesekali. Kyuhyun beralih pada payudara kiri Hwayoung kemudian melakukan hal yang sama. Lalu dengan sengaja, menghisap putingnya kuat kuat. Membuat separuh dari payudara Hwayoung yang berukuran sedang masuk kedalam mulutnya. Dan Hwayoung hampir saja berteriak histeris merasakan kenikmatan tiada tara yang diberikan Kyuhyun. Pinggulnya terangkat keatas dan matanya terpejam sangat erat, "H–HYUNN!"

Kyuhyun masih menghisap payudara Hwayoung kuat sebelum kemudian Hwayoung mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada rambut Kyuhyun, memaksa Kyuhyun untuk berhenti. Kyuhyun melepaskan hisapannya kemudian menatap Hwayoung yang terengah dibawahnya dengan payudara basah dan merah, Kyuhyun tersenyum jahil.

Tanpa jeda, Kyuhyun lalu menggesekkan penisnya yang masih berdiri tegang kearah vagina Hwayoung, merangsekkan kepalanya masuk. Hwayoung yang sudah sedikit menetralkan nafasnya kembali terengah mendapatkan penetrasi pertamanya.

Kyuhyun mendorongnya semakin dalam, memajukan pinggulnya, kemudian menembus sesuatu dengan sangat cepat, dalam sekali hentakan. Hwayoung terkejut dengan rasa sakit yang menjalar dari pusat tubuhnya, perih itu menjalar sangat cepat. Memaksa pelupuk matanya untuk tergenang. Vaginanya terasa penuh dan berkedut dengan kuat.

Dapat Hwayoung lihat wajah nikmat Kyuhyun dihadapannya. Matanya terpejam erat dengan alis hampir bersatu. Keringat membasahi sekujur tubuh dan rambutnya. Mulutnya terbuka dengan kepala mendongak. Dia pasti sangat menikmati penisnya terjepit oleh vagina perawan Hwayoung. Dipijat oleh kedutannya dan dihisap kuat.

Hwayoung membelai pipi Kyuhyun, ditatapnya mata tajam Kyuhyun yang terbuka. Memberi tanda bahwa dia siap. Kyuhyun kemudian memperbaiki posisinya, tubuhnya bertumpu pada sikunya yang memenjara Hwayoung.

Lalu dengan sangat lembut dan pelan menarik sedikit penisnya kemudian mendorongnya kembali. Hwayoung merasa vaginanya digesek lembut oleh urat urat kejantanan Kyuhyun yang kasar. Dan Kyuhyun serasa terbang saat Hwayoung sesekali menguat dan mengendorkan otot vaginanya, memijat junior Kyuhyun, menghisapnya semakin dalam.

Mereka mendesah semakin keras saat tempo gerakan mereka bertambah cepat. Kyuhyun menghujamkan penisnya dengan brutal dan cepat, menusuk titik buta hwayoung berkali kali, dan Hwayoung tidak berhenti menjerit dibuatnya, "agh! H–hyun… ngh ngh… ahh"

"hwa– hwayoung-ah… ini, ugh…" Kyuhyun tidak bisa melanjutkan kata katanya, lidahnya serasa kelu. Yang dia tahu hanyalah vagina Hwayoung yang membuatnya gila. Gadis ini begitu paham cara memerangkapnya. Desahannya membuat Kyuhyun tanpa sadar semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya. Bergerak serampangan dengan tempo luar biasa.

Kyuhyun merasakan pijatan otot vagina Hwayoung semakin kuat di penisnya, dan dengan jahil Kyuhyun melambatkan gerakkannya, membuat Hwayoung mendesah keras, "a-ahh! Hyun… j-jangan!"

Kyuhyun terkekeh disela sela gerakan lembutnya, dia tidak ingin malam ini segera berakhir, setidaknya biarkan penisnya menikmati singgahanya dulu.

"sabar sayang… malam masih panjang" Kyuhyun kemudian melepas kejantanannya dan bersandar duduk di headboard ranjang dengan bantal. Hwayoung bangun dengan nafas terengah, kepalanya semakin terasa berputar, karena efek alcohol dan seks gila yang Kyuhyun berikan. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun menatapnya lapar dengan junior mengacung kepadanya.

Hwayoung lalu merangkak, meraih junior Kyuhyun, membelainya. Menggosoknya dengan telapak tangan kecilnya, menjilat kepalanya sekilas kemudian memasukkan separuh penis Kyuhyun dimulutnya. Kyuhyun mendongak dengan mata terpejam. _Sial, mulutnya saja bisa senikmat ini_, rutuk Kyuhyun.

"ugh… nikmat sayangg…"

Hwayoung terus mengulum ujung penis Kyuhyun yang kemerahan sambil mengocok pangkalnya, Kyuhyun mendesah keras saat Hwayoung menghisap ujung penisnya. Memaksa percum nya untuk keluar.

"ahh! Hwa-hwayoung-ah!" Kyuhyun menarik penisnya dari mulut Hwayoung, dia tidak ingin keluar begitu saja didalam rongga hangat itu. Dengan lembut Kyuhyun menarik pinggang Hwayoung untuk duduk dipangkuannya. Lalu memasukkan juniornya kembali ke vagina Hwayoung.

"b-bergerak sayang… ahh"

Hwayoung mengangkat pinggulnya sedikit kemudian menurunkannya kembali, penis Kyuhyun benar benar memenuhinya sekarang. Ujungnya seakan meraih pintu rahimnya.

Kyuhyun menggeram keras, ini gila, kenikmatan ini gila, pikirnya. Dilihatnya gadisnya bergerak dengan sangat seksi dipangkuannya. Matanya terpejam dengan dahi mengernyit, mulutnya tidak berhenti mendesah dan tangannya sibuk menyampirkan rambut panjangnya kesamping. Tubuh indahnya mengkilat bagai porselen dan payudaranya bergerak kesana kemari.

Kyuhyun meraih payudara itu, meremas dan memainkannya hingga desahan Hwayoung terdengar semakin keras. Ditariknya tengkuk Hwayoung mendekat hingga bibir keduanya menyatu. Dan mereka kembali berperang lidah. Kyuhyun terus melumat dan manggut bibir Hwayoung dengan menggebu, seiringan dengan gerakan Hwayoung yang semakin cepat dan intens.

Kyuhyun menggeram saat merasakan betapa penisnya dijepit sangat kuat oleh kewanitaan Hwayoung. Dilepasnya panggutan bibir mereka dan mendesah dengan buas. Diamatinya ekspresi wajah Hwayoung yang semakin membuatnya bergairah.

Astaga, kenikmatan ini membuatnya lemas.

Kedua tangannya meraih pinggang Hwayoung, merasakan gerakan naik turun diatas tubuhnya. Kyuhyun memejamkan sekali lagi matanya. Menikmati rasa nikmat yang menjalar dikejantanannya. Vagina Hwayoung yang menekan lembut kemudian menyedotnya kuat. Kyuhyun merasa sangat keras.

"ahh.. Hyun.. ngh.. ngh"

Mata Kyuhyun semakin terpejam. Keringat mengalir didahinya. Alisnya berkerut mencoba focus pada rasa terbakar pada pangkal pahanya. Dia merasa seluruh energinya berkumpul disana, membuatnya semakin sensitive.

Gerakan Hwayoung semakin tidak teratur, lambat tapi kuat. Memaksa kejantanan Kyuhyun untuk terbenam semakin dalam. Kyuhyun dapat merasakan pijatannya semakin menguat. Menggeram sangat keras. Vagina Hwayoung menghisapnya kuat.

"Oh Tuhaaaaaannn….." erang Kyuhyun.

Dapat Kyuhyun rasakan perlahan aliran spermanya berkumpul diujung penisnya, lalu pada tusukan terakhir Kyuhyun ikut menghentakkan juniornya kuat sambil kedua tangannya menekan sedalam mungkin pinggang Hwayoung.

"AGHH!"

"HYUUUNNN!"

Hwayoung merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak dan nafasnya tercekat, matanya menggelap sesaat kemudian rasa nikmat yang luar biasa menjalari tubunya. Membuatnya seakan tak bertulang. Dan dia merasakan sperma Kyuhyun masih menyemprot beberapa kali. Rahimnya terasa hangat dan penuh.

Mereka mendesah lega, dan Hwayoung terkulai lemas dibahu Kyuhyun, menikmati sisa sia orgasme hebohnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum, kemudian berbisik lirih "that was great" lalu mengangkat tubuh Hwayoung dari pangkuannya. Membaringkannya lembut, menutupinya dengan selimut.

Kyuhyun melumat sekilas bibir Hwayoung sebelum kemudian mengucapkan kata yang entah akan diingat Hwayoung atau tidak, "aku mencintaimu…"

Lalu sama sama terlelap.

End.


End file.
